I think I like you
by YogurtPanda
Summary: Nagisa is starting to notice Rei more to the point where he is developing feelings for the butterfly swimmer. These feelings that Nagisa has for Rei are making it difficult for him to even be around him. How will he deal with his feelings? Will he tell Rei how he feels? Will he avoid Rei forever? Rated T.


**I wanted to make another Nagisa x Rei fanfiction. I just love these two! :) They're so cute aren't they? I just had to write another story for this pairing.**

**I hope you enjoy~ **

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 1

Nagisa was running to school with Rei again. Ever since Nagisa joined him after seeing him run from the train, he became more addicted to it. Nagisa enjoyed spending time with Rei, but he wasn't sure how Rei thought about it. Nagisa looked to Rei, seeing his face in full concentration. He loved seeing Rei give his best, especially when it came to swimming. Rei glanced to Nagisa, wondering why he was looking at him.

"Am I going too fast, Nagisa-kun?" Rei asked.

Nagisa smiled and shook his head from side to side. "You can pick up if you want."

Rei nodded and began to pick up his pace a little. Nagisa smiled and picked up his pace so he could catch up with Rei.

The two made it to the school entrance and stopped to catch their breaths. Rei took out two bottles of water from his backpack and handed one to Nagisa.

"Good job today." Rei said with a smile.

Nagisa blushed slightly before taking the water bottle from Rei.

"You too…"

Rei noticed Nagisa was acting a little strange. Before he could ask what was wrong, Haruka and Makoto came up towards them.

"Good morning Rei, Nagisa." Makoto said with his usual smile.

"Good morning." Haru said with his less cheerful voice.

"Good morning Mako-chan, Haru-chan!" Nagisa said, happily.

Rei responded with the same greeting before taking a drink from his water bottle.

"You two were running again this morning?" Makoto asked.

Nagisa made an "mmm!" sound in agreement as he nodded. "Rei-chan says I'm getting better!"

"You still have a little more to improve on." Rei said, closing the cap on his water bottle.

Nagisa pouted and whined which made Makoto laugh. Haruka just sighed and began heading inside.

"Haru wait up!" Makoto said, following after him. He and Haru waved to Rei and Nagisa before heading inside. Rei and Nagisa waved back to the two before they headed inside.

"Shall we go too?" Rei said to Nagisa.

Nagisa nodded, stuffing his water bottle inside his backpack before following after Rei. The two went to their shoe lockers, replacing their outdoor shoes with their indoor shoes used inside the school. They then proceeded to the boy's restroom to change into their school uniforms. There was no one in the restroom at the moment except the two of them. Rei decided to ask Nagisa about earlier.

"Ne… Nagisa-kun?"

"Yes, Rei-chan?"

"Is something bothering you today?"

"Hmm… I don't think so? Why do you ask, Rei-chan?"

"Well… you seemed a little strange earlier when we came towards the school."

Rei could hear Nagisa yell "ouch" in the stall next to him. Rei unlocked the door in his stall and approached the stall that Nagisa was in. He gave a light knock on the door.

"Nagisa-kun, what's the matter? I heard you yell."

The door unlocked and Nagisa stepped out, having one hand on his forehead. He was fully changed into his uniform. Rei however, had to still button his shirt, put on his tie and red-framed glasses.

"I accidentally hit my head against the wall…" Nagisa said, giving a nervous laugh.

Rei sighed of relief as he rubbed his temple.

"I thought you were seriously hurt…"

"I am hurt Rei-chan! I hit my forehead!" Nagisa whined.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Rei said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Nagisa noticed Rei's shirt was open and became flustered. Rei noticed Nagisa was acting strange again and became concerned.

"What's wrong Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa shook off his embarrassment and began to button up Rei's shirt.

"Geez Rei-chan, at least close your shirt. What would you do if you went out like that?"

"I was going to button it up, but I went to make sure you were ok." Rei responded.

Nagisa finished buttoning up Rei's shirt and asked for his tie.

"I can put on my tie by myself, Nagisa-kun."

"I already buttoned up your shirt, so it makes sense that I should put on your tie too."

Rei shrugged and retrieved his tie, handing it to Nagisa. Nagisa put the tie around the collar of Rei's shirt before beginning to tie it properly. While Nagisa was tying Rei's tie, Rei noticed Nagisa's tie wasn't properly done.

"Your tie's sloppy. Let me fix it."  
As Rei reached out to fix Nagisa's tie, Nagisa backed away, yelling out "NO!". Nagisa gasped and looked to Rei, who gave him a shocked expression. Nagisa looked down to the ground with a sad expression before running out of the restroom. Rei watched as Nagisa ran out, hearing the door close as he exited.

"Nagisa…"

Rei heard the bell ring and quickly grabbed his bag. He put on his glasses and hurried out of the bathroom to class.


End file.
